What If
by SillyKwado
Summary: Reading fairytales, playing on your phone, oh and reading silly questions to each other – what better way to spend your day in the presence of someone you loved the most? DenNor! Birthday present to my best friend! :)


A/N

Happy Birthday Ana!

* * *

Denmark was sitting on the couch of Norway's living room, reading some old Norwegian fairytale book. It was a bit difficult to read at times and the pages were fragile, but it was well taken care of. He had actually invited himself into his best friend's house earlier that day and wouldn't leave, so now Norway was stuck with him.

Speaking of Norway, the man was lounged on the same couch, leaning against the right side's armrest while his feet were propped up on Denmark's lap. After all, it was the least the Dane could do after barging in unexpectedly, eating his food, and drinking his coffee.

Norway was currently on his smartphone playing with an app he just downloaded. Iceland was playing last time they saw each other, so naturally Norway wanted to see what it was about.

So far, the app wasn't very exciting. All it did was list a question where you had to answer either "yes" or "no" and then it gave you another question. Honestly, Norway was going through them pretty quickly, so he failed to see the entertainment in them. In fact, he could have sworn he had already answered some of these questions earlier.

Then a question came up that he hadn't seen yet. It reminded him of Denmark, and it seemed like something the Dane would submit. He snorted a laugh at it, and Denmark glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression.

"Hey," Norway said while nudging Denmark's stomach with his foot.

Denmark looked at him with a smile. "Yeah?"

Reading from his phone, Norway asked, "What if you expanded your lifespan by 50 healthy years, but you will step on a Lego brick a couple of times every day?"

Denmark tilted his head slightly. "Huh?"

"Answer yes or no. You could expand your lifespan by 50 years, but you'd have to step on a Lego every day to do it," Norway repeated.

"Ohh." Denmark thought about it for a moment before saying, "Sure, why not?"

Norway raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you only say yes because of the Lego part in it?"

"Basically!"

Norway rolled his eyes. "But we're nations, 50 years isn't anything for us."

"Yes, but they're 50 _healthy_ years," Denmark pointed out. "Which means that when I'm dying, I'll still have 50 healthy years to live the last few moments of my life."

"Alright, I'll give you that," Norway caved. "But stepping on a Lego every single day…"

"At least I'll have an endless supply of Legos."

Norway snorted, and went to the next question on his phone. He was quiet for a little while as he went back to going through the questions, and Denmark was back to his reading. Finally, Norway found one where he wondered what Denmark's answer would be. "What if you're twice as attractive," Norway began suddenly. "But every Friday you are transformed into an equally attractive person of opposite gender."

"I'm already sexy," came Denmark's reply. "But it'd be interesting to be a girl."

"Every Friday?" Norway pointed out.

"True, nevermind then. Nah."

Norway nodded and went to the next question.

"What about you?" Denmark asked.

"What?"

"Would you be a girl every Friday or whatever?"

Norway shrugged. "Sure… I'd be twice as attractive. It'd be nice I guess."

"Why? You don't need it."

Norway gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "Sure, okay. Yeah right. Next question." He paused for a bit before reading, "What if you can never lose, but you cannot fall in love."

"Huh?" Denmark asked. "What's that mean? Lose what?"

"Anything I guess." Norway shrugged. "You'll probably win everything."

Denmark looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Probably no. I want love."

Norway hummed in agreement and went to the next question. "What if Pokémon are real, but-"

"Yes!" Denmark quickly cut in, practically vibrating with excitement. "Can you imagine if Pokémon were real? We could all be trainers! And I could raise my own Pokémon and go challenge Gym Leaders and get badges! I could get a Torchic or Mudkip!"

"And I could get Mismagius and Ralts," Norway added with a smile.

"Haha! You would! Hey what do you think the others would get?"

"Hmm… Absol for Ice?"

"That's perfect!" Denmark said loudly. "And Fin could have Teddiursa!"

"Yeah and Sweden would get Shinx."

Denmark laughed. "Or he could have Psyduck!"

Norway just shook his head with a huff of a laugh. "Anyway, you never let me finish. So, Pokémon are real… but then normal animals are extinct."

Denmark's smile quickly disappeared. "Oh… But I don't want normal animals to disappear!"

Norway just shrugged, "That's what the question said."

Denmark pouted. "Well, I don't know! Umm… next question!"

"What if there was peace on earth, but internet disappeared."

"Not a problem… it'd be like the Viking ages again. We've lived without internet for this long."

"True," Norway said. "But there'd be no pillaging."

Denmark shrugged. "But there'd be peace. Sounds good to me."

Norway nodded and continued on. "What if you can get clothes from any store for free, but you can never wear matching shoes or socks."

"Sure," Denmark said with a shrug. "Free clothes."

Norway made a face. "But your shoes and socks wouldn't match."

"So?"

"So, you'd look stupid. I couldn't do that. It'd probably drive me crazy."

"Probably," Denmark chuckled.

Norway went back to his phone. "Oh this one's good," he said with a smile. "What if you could become the king/queen of Sweden, but you had to marry someone of royal blood."

"Hell yeah!" Denmark said. "I could rule over Sweden!"

Norway just shook his head and was about to move on to the next question when Denmark realized something.

"Wait… royal blood? Does that include nations?"

Norway shrugged. "Probably not. We're not actually royalty, y'know? It probably just means blood relations of the royal families."

Denmark pouted. "Then nevermind."

"Why? Do you have a crush?" Norway asked teasingly and poked the other in the stomach with his foot a few times.

"No!" Denmark defended and blocked Norway's feet from their incessant prodding. "Next question!"

"Alright…what if you could be any animal, but you could never be human again."

Denmark bit his lip in thought for a moment, then asked, "Does this include mermaids?"

Norway shook his head. "No, they're half human anyway."

"What about dragons?"

"They don't exist."

"What about-

" _Normal_ animals, geez."

"Okay, okay." Denmark thought for a moment. "Probably not. I want to still be human I think… What about you?"

Norway hummed. "A troll."

Denmark laughed. "Right… _normal_ animal… sure…"

"Trolls exist," Norway said with narrowed eyes.

"I know, but they're not exactly a normal animal."

"Fine," Norway sighed. "Then I'd do a cat."

"I can see that!" Denmark laughed again at the imagery of an even lazier cat version of Norway.

Norway kicked him.

He went to the next question after receiving a satisfying groan from the other. "What if you could live happily ever after, but you have to kiss and marry the person closest to you?" Norway froze the moment after he read that question, once he realized what he just said. He glanced over to see the other's expression.

Denmark was looking away with a blush on his cheeks. "Em…" Denmark started, still not looking at him. "Sure."

Norway blushed a bit and quickly pressed "Yes" on his phone… only to quickly go to the next question for course.

The next question wasn't very good – full of spelling errors and didn't make any sense. He went to the next one.

"Hey Nor?"

Norway hummed and looked up only to find Denmark's face very close to his own causing him to jump in surprise a bit.

However, Denmark just leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Norway's. After a few stunned moments, Norway carefully reciprocated. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

When they finally parted to gasp for breath, Denmark grinned and asked, "So does that mean I get my happily ever after now?"

Norway snorted and said, "You forgot the marriage part."

Denmark hummed in thought and said with a wink, "Well I guess I'll just have to work on that then."

Norway blushed. "Idiot."

"What about you?" Denmark asked. "Would you do it for your happily ever after?"

Norway looked away shyly. "Sure, why not?" He couldn't hold back the smile on his lips as he heard Denmark's relieved laugh. Denmark brought the other in closer to his side and kissed him again, sealing the deal.

Maybe they'll get the question's "happily ever after" one day.

But for now, they are already perfectly happy together.

* * *

A/N

Hoped you liked it Ana XD

So, in this, Denmark and Norway have obviously known each other for a long time, so I like to think that they'd be very comfortable around each other. (Even Nor)

And these are real questions based off of the app "What If" (because I'm not very creative Dx) Anyway, you can play this same game they were playing. I got this idea from me and my sister doing that and my sis asked me the happily ever after question XD I don't remember my answer but I think I probably said no cause I didn't want to marry my sister lol.

Oh and I know almost nothing about Pokémon... Ana helped me with that part, so thanks for helping me with that! XD

Thanks for reading! Hoped everyone liked it :D Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Lego, What If, Pokémon, or Sweden.


End file.
